Dearest Hans
by darkkfaery
Summary: Words can only describe the inspiration of the Brothers Grim... Review please!


A long long time ago there once lived a handsome young man named, Hans. Not only was he enriched in outer beauty, but he was gifted with something that none of the people he lived among would ever thought to see to.

He, unlike the other wealthy young gentlemen, had a heart of pure passion with his head in the right, successful direction. He was neither shallow nor conceited. And because he hid no trace of negativity, all the maidens in the land wanted to be wed with him. Although Han's sense of kindness and utter love fore people showed, he would absolutely not consider to marry any of the longing maidens.

One day, as his father had come to see that he would consider trying to meet the young women, Hans would as always deny. "I am sorry Father. Your words are respected and kindled with all of my untimely passions… but I simply will not see to any of the girls." He spoke in a submissive manner.

Enraged, his father threatened him, sending his only son out into the bitter, lonesome wood, where he expected him to learn the means of his doubting and to never come back until he had found a bride to wed. And so because he was so kind, Hans had obliged to his fathers word.

As he left his home, Hans crept to his forgotten mother's tomb to bid his goodbyes. But when he entered he found two withered roses lying still as the grave, forever dead. He found them symbolic really. He did want a lover, but to him love was about the journey… not the destination… he wanted it to last.

As he spent his time in the dark loathing wilderness, Hans had unexpectedly met a girl. Struck with fear to see him, she hid in the shadows of a hedge. "There's nothing to fear, I am only a man." He beckoned her to come out into daylight.

She obliged, but doing so… she drawled from the darkness revealing her wicked form.

She had tossed aside her course, black, webby hair and bore ravenous wolf-like teeth and stark yellow eyes. She flexed about her claws, pressing out the creases of her blue satin gown.

Without cringing in fear Hans lent out a hand to comfort her fears. And so days drifted by as the young lupine maiden had grown to love Hans… and he to her in return. And despite little effort he took in every last flaw of hers as untimely beauty.

So they were elated greatly as Hans said, "I will go to my father and prepare for the wedding."

"And I will stay here," said the girl, "and wait for you. And so that no one should know me, I will lay beneath the hedge for your call."

So away went Hans and the beastly girl lie humbly and giddy in the dark.

But when Hans went home he fell into the snares of his fathers tricks… keeping him locked safely away… never to disobey him again who wrought so over time, had left his love without another word.

And the poor girl waited a long time, but at last, seeing he did not come, she was filled with despair and fell about into daylight, on the forest floor, thinking; "Perhaps some one passing will see my ugliness and crush what is left of me."

She had stayed so long without food or water; she fainted and prayed never to wake.

But it happened that a shepherd, tending his flock, found the slumbering beast, seeing she was so repulsive and interesting he took her home with him. From that time, he awoke in the morning and found the girl had all his work done without a word of request.

The good serving pleased him well; but in the end he became so uneasy with her appearance he sent her to the cemetery and left her alone.

And there she lie against a tombstone, weak and brittle with a broken heart. She rested herself and found two cadaverous roses and brought up one of them from the ground and wished she could meet her end soon like this.

But… so came the time when Hans and his father went to visit his dear mother's grave, but fearfully only to discuss a matter of an arranged marriage his father had planned for him. But asleep the maiden lay behind his mothers tombstone, cradled one of the roses with gentle docile claws.

But as talking became arguing between father and son, she sprang up from her slumber, realizing who it was.

And out Hans shouted that he would leave to the wood to find his waiting lover despite his father's forsaken punishment. And so she spoke up, "And _waited…_I did."

The men looked down and found the maiden beginning to stand with the rose in her monstrous clutch.

"I know this voice," he cried, "That is the right bride, and no other will I have!"

But with the utterly shocking young woman, the old man's knees buckled beneath him, startling him to his own death.

Hans looked down in grief as the girl began to leave in silencing shame. He bent down, fetching the other rose and followed his mourning love and lifted her chin, vibrantly kissing away her selfless tears.

"Everyone's time comes." He curtly stated.

And so the animalistic maiden was married to her kind, carefree Hans; her sorrow came to an end and her joy began.


End file.
